


Rise

by MagickGirlV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Angst, Anxiety, Character Development, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Depression, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magical Boys, Monsters, Moon Prince!Yuuri, Phichit is major BFF, Romance, Soulmates, Sun Prince!Viktor, Victuri, Vikturi, Yuuko and Takeshi are cat guardians, fated, inspired by Sailor Moon Crystal, magical au, powers, real world but with magic, senshi, slow-build story, sun and moon, viktuuri, world-building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickGirlV/pseuds/MagickGirlV
Summary: Can a love really transcend time itself? The Sun and Moon were never to meet, never to fall in love... After their fall, they are reborn as new beings. Magical ones. Viktor is the Sun Prince ruling over the Magicks - special humans with unique powers. They all await the awakening of their Moon as the darkness grows thicker and thicker over their world.Yuuri Katsuki had hit a wall in life with little motivation to climb over it. He was absolutely plain and normal, but a chance meeting with a new friend changes his everyday life. For better or worse, he soon becomes the talk of the Magick Society.Viktor and Yuuri may live in modern times now, but their love is timeless.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, just made a little something for you all... Hope you like it. This will be a looong story and I hope I write it well enough to tell it. This prologue is with Viktor, we'll get Yuuri next chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!

**.:The Prologue: Reborn:.**

**-**

_Their love was not destined, but fate had them crossing paths. Encounter after another had them yearning for the other until soulmates were born._

_._

It was always easy to get lost when gazing at the stars. The tiny lights that lit up the darkness gave some sort of odd hope to Viktor, even as a child. Beside all the stars there was the ever-changing moon. When all the stars grew dim and flickered out, the moon stayed beautiful and glowing against the night.

You could say, he _looked up to the moon._ If the stars gave him hope to shine as they did, then the moon gave him the passion to stand against Fear and all it stood for.

The moon was something he always looked for in the sky, and when he had no one by his side, he felt comforted under the pale moonlight it gave to the earth.

His hair was silver like that moonlight, at least that's what he thought every time he saw the strands.

It was a strange day when he had been called by the higher-ups of the Magick Society. It happened the day after he met one strange bushy-tailed cat, Takeshi, had been his name.

When his forehead glowed with a bright symbol unique to him alone, he felt the moon's pull, and a heavy warmth settled in him. Surely it was the moon that called him, that was his _being._

But no. Viktor Nikiforov was the Sun Prince, and not belonging to the moon like he thought.

When Awakened, it suddenly put the world in a strange spin. The fabled Sun deity was reborn into _this_ lifetime, what could it mean? Fear was restless, and very soon everyone realized the Moon deity had to be reborn alongside the Sun if there was to be balance and stability.

Viktor only understood half of it. All he knew was his longing for the moon before had been at least _tripled_ now. He began to have strange dreams at night... Of visiting a ruined palace and meeting a man he never seen before but who was so _familiar_ to him.

The man was tall and dark, and glowed like that of the moon.

"Thinking about it again?" There was a gruff voice next to him, and Viktor looked at the dark cat that joined him on the window seat. Takeshi, the one who had found him and Awakened him. The marking of the Sun was crowned on his forehead.

"Yes," Viktor responded, gazing out the window once more. "It's so strange... How can you long for someone you've never met?"

The dark cat settled into a comfortable heap, earning strokes from his Prince. "Because you're destined for each other, it's why you've been reborn." Takeshi knew more about the ancient times than anyone. After all, he _was_ a mythical talking cat. "Your soul longs for the Moon, as the Moon will long for the Sun. This time, you can properly be together."

That brought unsung joy to Viktor's heart that he welcomed, despite not fully understanding. He didn't have memories of his past self, so he only knew what legends taught them all.

It was an ancient lovestory that became the origins of the Magicks today.

 _How the Sun chased the Moon because it was so besotted_.

It was a forbidden love, but their love created the magic and power in the world today. The two celestial beings longed for each other and became secret lovers in order to be together. They defied their predecessors, and the evil in the world they governed arose like wildfire.

There was an old folklore that used to go around. _"Tell me the story of how the Sun loved the Moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe_." Their love was tragic in the end, and most believed in this folklore, but that wasn't how it happened. The Sun _did_ give his all for the Moon, but it was the Moon that sealed the evil away in exchange for their life.

The legend was why the Moon deity was so highly regarded. Why the Magicks - both Sun and Moon alike - longed for the return of the celestial being.

Of course, their longing was nothing compared to Viktor's. He may not have the memories of that time, but the _feelings_ were intense. Half of him felt missing, and sometimes he had to look at his side just to make sure it was still there. There was a void inside him that only the reborn self of his lover could fill. If he felt lonely before in his life, he was now incredibly lonesome. His first order as reigning ruler over the Magicks was to find the reborn Moon Magick.

It was mostly for his own sake, but there was also more troubling things going on in the world... The seal imprisoning the worst of the Fear was slowly cracking. The world needed the two reborn deities together to stop the evil from surfacing once again.

Viktor's dreams never ceased, and even as he had it all - more than anyone in the world, in fact - he still felt so, so empty. He wondered what it was like before meeting the Moon; had the Sun been lonely then?

This was crushing, and as the years went by with no find of his beloved, Viktor began to feel like stone. There had been only one enigma to surface and help lessen the void. A strange boy by the name of Yuri Plisetsky. He was an Awakened Magick without a clear mark. He was, however, Awakened with a legendary weapon that set him apart from all others.

So Viktor took the boy in when he had no one, but it was mostly because he had seen a fragile fear in him. One he tried to hide with a brash attitude. Viktor _did_ feel a strong connection with him, but he knew he wasn't the one he was longing for.

Soon, though, he knew the Moon was out there somewhere awaiting him. He would find him or her, however the Moon was reborn in this lifetime. He had his reoccurring dream to hold onto, of the man with hair as black as night and alabaster skin...

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best work, I know. Been at a low with my writing. ._. Hope you enjoyed it tho! More chapters to come soon~


End file.
